The Prince Kiss
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Setelah Beel melempar obat untuk amnesia Hilda, apa yang akan di lakukan Oga? Spoiler untuk chpater 142. TatsumiXHilda. Warning: OOC, Gaje. Maaf jika telah mengganggu ketenangan fandom ini dengan fanfic saya...


Nyahahaha, lol. Baru baca chapter yang beru tapi udah berasa hint TatsumiHilda~

Hanya sebuah drabble.

Fic ternormal dari saya… =="

* * *

><p>The Prince Kiss<p>

Beelzebub©Tamura Ryuuhei

Rated: T untuk adegan akhir.

Warning: OOC, Gajeness.

Pair: OgaHilda

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Dari mulut kemulut. Dengan kata lain, Hilda memerlukan ciuman dari pangerannya!"<p>

"Apa?" "Kau bercanda?" Reaksi itulah yang keluar dari mulut Yolda, Tatsumi dan Furuichi tentang bagaimana cara menyembuhkan amnesia Hilda yang di sebabkan oleh pertempuran antara Furuichi dan En yang sebenarnya di lakukan oleh Oga.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku serius. Tidak peduli kau ada di jaman apa, sang putri selalu di bawa kembali oleh pangerannya."

Aurapun kembali mendingin dengan muka Oga yang semakin tidak bisa di baca.

"Apa?"

Layar computer yang di gunakan untuk menyetel rekaman bagaimana cara menyembuhkan amnesia Hilda kini telah hancur berkeping-keping di rusak oleh lemparan keyboard yang headshot di monitor tersebut.

"Kau lihat sesuatu?" Oga melirik ke arah Furuichi yang menggeleng ketakutan.

"Kau dengar sesuatu?" Kini bagian Yolda yang menggeleng.

"Mungkin enggak." Oga berbalik arah menuju keluar lab.

"Sekarang, bagaimana caranya mengembalikan ingatan Hilda?" Oga terus berjalan mengindahkan Yoldan dan Furuichi yang berbisik di belakangnya.

"SIAL!" Oga memaki ketika ada guru yang memergokinya menghancurkan computer sekolah dan langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan mereka berdua yang bertemu dengan Kunieda.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa ini?" Oga terus berlari mencari tempat sembunyi setelah di kejar-kejar karena Yolda telah membocorkan apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana cara menyembuhkan Hilda. Mereka yang kini ingin membalas dendam beramai-ramai memburu Oga agar 'menyembuhkan' Hilda.<p>

"Kau melihatnya?" "Sial, dia baik juga dalam kabur." Suara orang yang mencarinya membuat Oga semakin menunduk di semak yang ada sebelum merasakan seseorang mencoleknya. Oga melihat Lamia yang menyuruhnya diam sebelum mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Oga.

"LAMIA!"

"Jangan berisik bego!" Lamia memberikan sebuah botol kecil kepada Oga dan Beel.

"Aku kembali kesini karena khawatir dan melihat ketakutanku terjadi." Lamia mulai mengguman yang tidak di dengarkan oleh Oga dan Beel yang memandangi botol kecil tersebut.

"Lamia! Jangan-jangan, obat ini.."

"Itu benar! Itu adalah Dr. Forkas special 'beneran mengingat'."

"Dengan ini, ingatan Hilda akan.." "Kembali."

"Asik!" Oga dan Beel mulai merasa senang.

"Jadi, mana Hilda?" tanya Lamia yang membuat Oga dan Beel terdiam seketika.

"…" Beel mulai melakukan gerakan aneh, mencoba untuk mencari Hilda.

"Dabuh." "Kesini." Oga berlari kearah yang Beel tunjukan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Lamia dengan sweatdrop.

"Kau tidak akan percaya, tapi ini akurat." Jelas Oga di sertai 'dabuh' dari Beel

"Kau mau kemana?" Furuichi dan gerombolannya tiba-tiba datang mengikuti Oga.

"Jangan tanya, tanya Beel." Jawab Oga singkat.

"Jangan-jangan.." hati Kunieda sudah tidak karuan saat mengikuti Oga mencari Hilda.

* * *

><p>"ITU DIA!" Furuichi berteriak menunjukan posisi Hilda yang di kepung oleh sisa-sisa anggota pasukan En.<p>

Oga hanya menghalangi mereka dengan tangannya. Dan mulai melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian, tapi, apa kalian tahu siapa aku?" Hilda yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi mencoba bertanya kepada yang mengepungnya.

"Hehe, kami sangat tahu siapa dirimu." Jawab salah seorang dari mereka.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan, 'pengasuh'?" pertanyaan Hilda membuat semua yang mengepunya tidak bisa bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita, mendidikmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan terhadap kami?" Salah seorang memegang tangan Hilda sebelum orang tersebut merasakan ada orang memegang bahunya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak terus memancing ikan? Orang berinsang sialan?" Hildapun terlihat senang ketika pangeran berbaju jirah datang untuknya. Coret yang tadi, pangeran berandalnya datang untuknya.

"Tatsumi.. terima kasih banyak.." Hilda mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Oga.

"Ya, dan jangan pergi membuat masalah untukku seperti barusan." Jawab Oga yang di balas Hilda dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku yakin saat terakhir kau menyelamatkanku… Mirip dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini." Oga melirik kearah Hilda yang masih tersenyum dan kini menggenggam lengannya.

"Dan bahkan kau punya bekas luka untuk membuktikannya." Oga hanya memberikan botol yang di berikan oleh Lamia.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hilda.

"Itu obat untuk mengembalikan ingatanku?" Oga tetap diam.

"Aku akan menerimannya." Kata ini sukses membuat Oga berhenti melangkah.

"Jangan khawatir." Senyum manis nan tulus merekah dari bibir Hilda.

"Aku yang sekarang mungkin akan menghilang, tapi aku yang sebelumnya mungkin akan lebih senang." Oga menundukan wajahnya. Rambutnya menutupi matannya dan bayangannya membuat semua orang tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di wajahnya.

LUNG! Suara benda di lemparkan dan jatuh kedalam sungai

"Aa.." teriak Lamia.

"Beel, mengapa kau membuangnya?" Oga menatap kearah lemparan obat tersebut dengan muka datar.

"Sekarang Hilda tidak bisa kembali menjadi normal." Hilda membelalakan mata terkejut dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Apapun kepribadian yang dia punya.." Oga memberikan Beel kepada Hilda dengan satu tangan yang langsung di peluk erat oleh Hilda dan tangan yang satunya memegang dagu Hilda.

"Itu tidak mengubah kau adalah ibunya.." Oga mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik milik Hilda.

"Dan juga, istriku." Kecupan kecil nan manis di bibir, Oga berikan kepada Hilda yang masih memeluk Beel dengan mata melebar. Sesudah hal itu terjadi, Oga berbalik kanan dan meninggalkan Hilda dan Beel.

"Dan dipikir-pikir lagi, dengan begini, makanan yang di buat olehmu jadi bisa di makan. Jadi aku pikir ini baik untukmu jika terus begini." Oga terus berjalan tidak mengidahkan apa yang terjadi di belakangnya.

"Jadi makanan yang aku buat dulu tidak enak?" suara Hilda terdengar kembali.

"Itu lebih dari tidak enak, itu percobaan pembunuhan! Seperti senjata kimia!" Oga berbalik kanan sambil tersenyum mendapati Hilda sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Jadi begitu?"

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya tidak akan menjadi percobaan pembunuhan lagi." Seringai jahat muncul dari mulut Hilda, kontras dengan senyum sebelumnya.

"Apa?" 'beneran balik jadi normal' pikir Oga.

Hilda hanya tersenyum kembali.

"DASAR KAU SIALAN!" Hilda menjatuhkan Oga yang membuat mereka jatuh tersungkur bersama dan memukulnya.

"Terima kasih.. Tatsumi." Bisik Hilda di telinga Oga yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Oga sendiri.

* * *

><p>Nyuahahahah~ beneran ngambil dari manga kecuali akhirnya di ubah dikit! Nywahahaha~<p>

Terima kasih karena telah membaca drabble jelek saya.

m(_ _)m

* * *

><p>R<p>

E

V

I

E

W

?

II

II

V


End file.
